


Sjajan

by impossibleyears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Photographs, and golden, but jaehyun is too, doyoung is whipped, it’s what he deserves, jaehyun is called bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleyears/pseuds/impossibleyears
Summary: Even now, as he holds up the slightly faded photograph, overlapping the exact setting where it was taken, Doyoung feels the same as he did that day.or,Doyoung reminisces on his relationship with Jaehyun using a photograph taken on a day as bright as him.





	Sjajan

It’s a nice picture, really. 

The two of them are sitting on a quaint bench next to a towering oak tree, in front of a lake. The sun is setting, illuminating the two of them in a golden hue. 

Jaehyun’s head is resting on Doyoung’s shoulder, his eyes closed yet somehow still shining from the smile illuminating his features. His hand rests on Doyoung’s knee, a ring clearly seen on his finger. 

Doyoung’s hand is on top of Jaehyun’s, holding it in place. In the photo, his eyes are open, glancing at Jaehyun’s hair. There’s a look of pure adoration in his eyes, and a smile to match. 

He can still remember the day the photo was taken. The two of them had spent the day at the park, sightseeing and just enjoying the other’s presence. It was their three year anniversary, and Doyoung had wanted to keep it simple, knowing both of them had been busy with work and didn’t have the time or energy to plan anything too extravagant. 

The couple approach the shore of a small lake in the center of the park. Jaehyun leans down to see the fish nipping at the surface of the water, eyes full of mirth. 

“We should’ve brought something to give the fish.” Jaehyun says, standing up to face Doyoung, dimples prominent. He kisses Doyoung on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“I think I brought something better than bread to feed the fish with.” Doyoung replies, moving from Jaehyun‘s grasp to hold both of his hands. He takes a deep breath before he begins to spill his heart out to the younger man looking into his eyes with a confused smile playing at his lips.

“Jaehyunnie, these past three years have been full of so much laughter and love, more than I thought I was worthy of. Waking up with you next to me, in my arms, never fails to put me in a brighter mood. Every day with you manages to be more and more lovely, and it amazes me just how bright you are as a person, and how you manage to touch everyone around you with that brightness. You possess a Midas touch of happiness that leaves everyone in your wake shining. I cannot help but feel as if everyone you meet is destined to fall in love with you, and I could not be more thankful that you decided to fall in love with me.” 

With this, Doyoung gets down on one knee, and takes out a small ring box from his back pocket. He opens it, holding it in front of him, and says in words just audible enough that Jaehyun understands him; 

“Jung Yoon-Oh, my golden boy, will you marry me?” 

Doyoung looks up to see Jaehyun, with tears staining his cheeks nodding his head fervently. 

“Yes, of course I will, I love you so much. Thank you for keeping me happy.” He says, voice just above a whisper as Doyoung slips the engagement ring on his left ring finger. The older then stands and engulfs Jaehyun in a hug, hand smoothing over the hair on the back of his head. 

After a moment spent calming down, Doyoung kissing Jaehyun’s slightly damp cheeks and intertwining their fingers again, the two walk to the bench on a small hill in front of the lake. Doyoung asks a pedestrian walking on the trail if they’d be able to take a picture of the two of them on his phone, and the stranger complies with a sweet smile. 

The two had spent the rest of the day giddy at the events that had occurred earlier. They’d gone out to dinner, receiving a free dessert as a congratulations, and holding hands above the table as they ate. They’d arrived home and as things escalated, Doyoung made it a point to leave kisses and declarations of love across every inch of Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun just stared up at Doyoung, still exasperated that the elder man had a seemingly endless amount of love for him. 

And as the two drifted to sleep, Jaehyun pressing a chaste kiss to Doyoung’s jaw and whispering an ‘I love you’ from where he was curled up next to him, Doyoung couldn’t help but think that this was where he was meant to be for the rest of his days. 

Even now, as he holds up the slightly faded photograph, overlapping the exact setting where it was taken, Doyoung feels the same as he did that day. The scenery seems to be the only thing to indicate that time has passed. 

Doyoung turns the photograph around, to read the message written on the back with a blue pen Jaehyun had found laying around the house. In slightly smudged writing, the words “A day as golden as my Jaehyunnie,” can still be read clearly. Doyoung smiles, remembering how Jaehyun had blushed after reading the message. 

He turns the photo back around to look at the picture one more time, as if he’d forget if he looked away for too long. And as Doyoung puts the photo down, he’s met with Jaehyun sitting in the same spot on the bench as in the photo, laughter present in his words as he calls to the elder. 

“Stop reminiscing as if we’re old, it’s only our third wedding anniversary!” He laughs as Doyoung walks back to his spot next to him.

“I’m sorry, you seem to get brighter as the years go on, I have to reminisce while I still can, before I can’t see past your brightness to the golden boy I fell in love with six years ago.” Doyoung says, kissing Jaehyun softly on the lips, feeling the warmth of his cheeks and the comfortable heat of the setting sun on their backs. 

Intertwining their hands together, golden wedding band glinting on Jaehyun’s left hand, Doyoung can’t help but feel lucky that the world deemed him worthy enough to love and to be loved by a boy as golden as the sun behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m swamped with AP summer assignments, and I decided to write this instead of think about it. I haven’t written in a while so I apologize for any mistakes and inconsistencies. 
> 
> My first NCT fic, I’m in love with this pairing and I hope i did them justice. 
> 
> Written while listening to Catfish and the Bottlemen’s cover of Read My Mind by The Killers, and I feel like it fits the vibe nicely. 
> 
> The title means bright, and I took heavy inspiration from Jaehyun’s poetic beauty photoshoot!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
